


Where Beds End And Where Girlfriends Begin

by Haza_Souz



Category: Sasami-san@Ganbaranai
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: oh god its 1:17am OKAY FUCK YOU THE TITLES BETTER NOW its more pretentious like this yey





	1. WAIT FUCK I FORGOT TO PUT A TITLE FOR THE CHAPTERE

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you thyre kissing some more and hugging. sasami has a bigass bed and she Makes Out with her FUckiong Girlfrine don it. fuck you. go read tolstoy or someshit. fuck you. oh hel

It was getting harder to tell where she ended and where Kagami began. Sleepily curling her arms around her girlfriend, swaddled together in the hills and valleys of Sasami's bed, the world felt like a single entity of warmth and softness.

"Kagamiiii..."

Kagami drew her face up and just in front of Sasami's and smiled gently. The fair-haired girl tried very hard to remember what she was going to say, but it was gone now - gone from her mind, which was far too busy looking at Kagami's face to do anything else. Her half-closed eyes, cheeks tinged lightly with a blush, her straight black hair in faint disarray from cuddling against Sasami for this long...

"Kagami," Sasami said again, stuck in a holding pattern, one hand meekly rising up and cupping her cheek. Kagami had to look away in shyness for a moment, but the cute little quirking of her lips told Sasami that she wasn't against this. Not in the slightest.

She wriggled up slightly and then, leaned in, their lips touching softly. The light duting of Kagami's breath over her cheek and neck. The tickly tracing of hair against her cheeks, the heartstoppingly cute sigh Kagami was making, the warm body fitting against hers like they were born to be together. She was alive, alive and happy.

"Love you," she mumbled, and Kagami smiled.


	2. Dumb Ice Cream Bullshit Flirt crap

"Sasami, hold still."

Sasami blinked and then froze up as Kagami leaned over the cafe table and wiped a little bit of ice cream from her cheek.

"Take care when eating. It was quite expensive, after all." Kagami smiled affectionately at her, her own gelato lying untouched in its paper cup, wiping her hand on one of the provided tissues- And then Sasami had an idea, tearing her eyes away from Kagami's gentle, beautiful face and bowing her head, eating messily. Kagami sighed.

"Honestly, Sasami..." Again, the dark-haired girl reached forwards, fingertips tracing over Sasami's warm cheek, but just as her hand left, Sasami reached up and grabbed it by the wrist.

"I-it was quite expensive, after all, right...?" Slowly, she leaned forwards and took Kagami's finger into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the ice cream, and Kagami went a bright red, eyes wide. Sasami felt her own heart start beating more heavily in embarrassment, but she gave Kagami's finger one final lick and then had to fight to not curl up into a shy ball.

Kagami blinked at her hand, and then, quite cutely, covered her face with her hands, blushing fiercely. /Worth it,/ Sasami thought, even as she had to look away. Two embarrassed girls on a date. We're really kind of hopeless.


	3. They kiss While Watching Moveies Fuck You

Kagami thought about making her trademark tired noise, but that might disturb the girl lying on her shoulder.

The movie blared on in the background as she turned her head, seeing Sasami lying there. The fair-haired girl's eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, having dozed off somewhere in the middle of the film. Now, she made slight sighing noises as she rested, hands curled into Kagami's sweater top, the blanket wrapped around the two of them keeping them warm.

Kagami relaxed, the reassuring solitude of the house permission to let her show a little more emotion than normal. She smiled and the hand slung around Sasami's shoulder stroked her, a tiny gesture trying to bring across the vastness of her love like a glint on a mirror representing the boiling, shining globe of the sun.

Sasami made a cute little noise and appeared to wake, eyes slowly opening.

"Kagami...?"

Kagami tried to speak, but the words hung in her mouth. The sleepy eyes, the bedhead that looked even WORSE after she'd just awoken, the gentle voice whispering her name - it was all too much.

"K-Kagami?"

Kagami breathed inSasami's scent, then relaxed, untensing from the sudden crushing hug that had drawn Sasami against her even more than before.

"...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sasami said muzzily, and then Kagami was noticing how she had little golden flecks in her eyes and how her eyes framed her face and how CLOSE she was, and then they were kissing. No sudden rush. Nothing like the recent hug, no forceful impulse born of a wish to feel the other against herself. The world tilted very slightly, and then their lips were touching, and Kagami's eyes were closing even as she felt Sasami smile into the kiss, and everything seemed a little bit better.


	4. They Wake Up Togetehr What the fuck is Continuitiy

They fit together.

Sasami didn't mean this in the normal way, in the sense of mere personalities matching well and making them the greater of their parts. Nothing like the way Sasami knew how to draw Kagami out of her shell, or how Kagami challenged her a little more each day to take the initiative, or how Sasami knew when to lightly touch her hand and reassure her that she was there for her, or...

Anyway. They fit together.

Sasami mused on this as she drifted back into the land of the living, waking up spooning Kagami. Her knees and Kagami's fit against one another, softly touching each other through pyjama bottoms. Her forehead fitted snugly into the curve left by the back of Kagami's neck, and the other girl's body was just the right shape to comfortably let Sasami fit an arm underneath her as she slept.

Kagami awoke, grunting faintly. Sasami smiled and touched her lips softly to the nape of Kagami's neck, right where her weak spot was, and loved the little sigh that escaped the girl's body in joy. She turned over, rolling on top of the fair-haired girl, and gave a slow and loving kiss to Sasami's lips. Sasami couldn't keep a joyful little noise from her throat, even as she let the feeling of Sasami's warm body lying on hers, the places they fit together shifting as they leaned this way and that. Her lips were happy, too, the tender touch like a connection that glowed as their love poured into each other.

They parted after too long and still too short a time, and only then did Kagami open her eyes. Sasami smiled, the morning's kiss leaving a blush on her face.

"I love you, Kagami," she said softly, and touched her nose to Kagami's, and they fit together.


	5. WE PRETENTIOUS NOW

"Funyah." Kagami looked out at the world, noted Sasami-san's face right in front of hers, and closed her eyes again.

Tsurugi Kagami was a sleepy girl. (-droid-god-sister) There were many partial reasons for this, and most of them were lies. She could stay awake for weeks at a time if somehow she needed to, the rules bending for her. At school, she dozed, before the Waking Sasami-san poked her awake and smiled at her.

(Waking Sasami was such a strange girl.)

Behind her eyelids, Kagami dreamed the dreams of the gods. Valhalla, Olympus, Eden, Camelot - such wonderful places, all willing to kneel before a resting god and shelter their spirit, wrap it in carousing and joy, to freshen it before it had to deal with mortals again. Kagami entered none of them, instead going to the White Mansion, a cavernous house, its decor a shock of diamond shapes of black and white. It was a lovely place, filled wall to wall with the smiles of the Dreaming Sasami-san.

(Dreaming Sasami was such a lovely girl.)

Kagami wandered through the halls, laughing with the girl with the faded fair hair. She curled up in front of a television with her, toiled in the kitchen, had the scrape on her knee be bandaged and kissed better by her, spent hours and years imagining a joyful life. Dreaming Sasami would always laugh at her jokes, whether she'd intended them or not, would stay up all night talking about everything and nothing. Dreaming Sasami was a beautiful, lovely person, that caused Kagami's divine mana to swirl in her head and her circuits to fizz with nervous energy.

(And yet she was nothing compared to Waking Sasami.)

"Funyah." Kagami opened her eyes again.

"Did you sleep well, Kagami-san?"

"No."

Sasami's face made a pitying frown, a sad, empathetic expression. "Aw! I hope tomorrow's dreams are better."

"It's impossible to-"

"Wrong!" Sasami's face crinkled into a smile, and she laughed melodically. "There's a secret charm, for lovely dreams. Here, let the Sasami of the modern era cast it upon you-"

(Because god-droids did not dream. They could not.)

Sasami pulled Kagami into a standing position, fingers interlacing with hers, and drew close. Gently, their arms slipped around each other, nosetips touching. "I bless you, Kagami," Sasami intoned quietly, then drew up and kissed her.

(They could only remember.)

(And Kagami remembered Sasami's love and kisses, and held those memories in her until she died.)


	6. They Get Wet (ha Ha Not In A Porn Way)

The world was cold.

"Brrrrr!" Sasami got an odd look from the girl (-droid-god-sister) next to her, and she clutched her gloved hands under her armpits, head bent over to shield from the rain that pelted her. "It's cooooold! And wet!"

"It's the season for it," Kagami said calmly, walking along underneath her umbrella, decorated with swords and statues.

"Kagami-san, please, help me warm up..."

The calm girl gazed at Sasami for a moment; noting the bedraggled, soaked, cute figure she cut in her drenched school uniform. For a moment longer, she could stand the sight of Sasami's hair being curled up and dripping, her face screwed up cutely with raindrops all over it, and then she gave in; the robot stepped closer and pressed her cheek to Sasami's, now covering them both with the umbrella. It was cold, and wet, and Kagami didn't care.

She thought for a moment that Sasami would shy away, but then her heart leapt quietly in joy as the girl wrapped her arms around her, cuddling up against the comparatively warm and dry Kagami. Her head shivered as she nuzzled Kagami's shoulder, and slowly her hands drifted over to clasp Kagami's on the umbrella's hilt.

Still an inch away, Sasami let her expression melt into one of love and gratitude. "Thanks, Kagami," she whispered, and kissed her cheek. "You're the /best/."

Kagami blushed all the way home, the two of them curled against each other underneath the umbrella, making a little patch of warmth and love in a drowning, cold world. And she didn't even care that her best jacket was soaked through.


	7. Sasami Stares and Beds are reilnvolved

"Pomf," said Kagami disinterestedly as she let herself fall onto Sasami's bed, overnight bag falling to the side.

"Kagamiii," Sasami said petulantly at her girlfriend, if with a smile on on her face. "There's other things to do at a sleepover besides sleep, y'know."

"Oh?"

Kagami shifted. Her elbow was now underneath her head, propping it up, but her legs were still laid out, and her right hand lay over her hip. She gazed at Sasami, and Sasami dodged her eyes for two reasons. The first was that the atmosphere had shifted, suddenly, and Sasami was too shy to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

The other, however, was that the motion had caused Kagami's skirt to ride up and Sasami could not help her eyes sliding downwards, settling on the suddenly far-too-short skirt length stretched over Kagami's thighs, exposing an expanse of white, soft skin. The fair-haired girl gulped. A powerful urge to reach out and touch that skin, to press her cheek against it, to feel how it would react and how Kagami would react as she slid her fingertips over it surged up inside the girl, and her head spun.

"A-are you doing anything to me, K-Kagami?"

Kagami and her were a couple, Sasami knew. She knew that Kagami had a tender side, was a clever, beautiful, cute-all-of-the-time girl. But-

Kagami turned a little more, and now the skirt was barely more than a waistband, though her leg was positioned such that nothing was being shown to Sasami. Yet. "Is it working?", she asked in that same voice, and Sasami could barely hear the nervous edge to her even tone over the rush of blood in her ears.

But until now, Sasami had thought she might have been... Well, projecting. Over-romanticising a friendship. Painting the most important relationship in her life in a romantic tone. Just 'confused'. Well, now she knew better.

'I am a huge lesbian, and Kagami's my type' though Sasami helplessly, and opened her mouth to reply.


	8. SasakaGa Get Wet (Yes in a Porn Way this time did you read th rating??

"I-is this... okay?"

Sasami only partly heard her girlfriend's voice in her ears, kneeling on their bed, too busy focusing all available presence of mind in remembering what Kagami';s hands felt like as they drew slowly and reverently over her shoulders. She felt them tremble slightly as she sighed in response, her nightdress dropping lower and lower with each hesitant stroke. She'd picked one that was too big for her on purpose, tonight-

Her brain briefly overloaded and gave off a gentle 'meep' of joy when it registered Kagami's lips touching the back of her neck. She sighed weakly, head tilting a little more, and Kagami took that moment to ease her dress off her shoulders, freeing her. The warmed air of the bedroom met skin further down, and suddenly, her chest was lacking the touch of cloth to let it know that it was being covered.

Sasami leaned back into her girlfriend, arching her back just a little, arms going up and around Kagami's neck, and she saw out nof half-closed eyes Kagami turn red when presented with her girlfriend's breasts. They were small, well-shaped, and rose and fell with Sasami's breathing, which was getting heavier and heavier. Kagami lasted three seconds, then her hands slid down and cupped her girlfriend's chest, the hardening nipples at the centres of the mounds of soft skin pressing into her palms, making Kagami make a weak approving noise.

Her hands made careful squeezing motions even as their position became increasingly diffuclt to hold, Sasami gradually sliding down to lie on the bed with Kagami leaning over her, arms pulling her down into a kiss, a long, slow affair of lips touching, parting, closing, then changing angles and going back to touch again.

Sasami pulled her further down, rolling over to lie on top of her, hands fumbling at Kagami's sleepwear top. The dark-haired girl gave her breasts one final affectionate rub and moved to help out, bodies warm against each other, the slow motions easing the rest of their clothing down and away, until finally they lay in each others' arms, kissing as though addicted to each other. Sasami's eyes fluttered open, meeting Kagami's gaze, and wordlessly, they asked each other to keep going.

Kagami slid her hands down to Sasami's thighs, pulling gently, and the other girl gave her a slow, grateful smile before beginning to pull herself up, on her knees, one leg on each side of Kagami's head. She stole a glance all over Sasami - seeing her slim legs, small hips, smooth belly, over her breasts that were so wonderfully familiar to the touch, up to her face, an embarrassed smile with a grateful, loving twinkle in her eyes, framed by beautiful fair hair, and her heart skipped a beat.

Slowly, Sasami curled one hand into her hair, and Kagami stopped looking. Her arms fit instinctively around Sasami's thighs, holding her in place, as she raised her head and began, a slow lick along her slit to begin with. The wetness and tenderness were just as she remembered from last night, yielding faintly under her tongue, hot to the touch. She pressed her tongue up further now, daring to part her lower lips just a little, Sasami's hand in her hair curling with suppressed moaning.

There was a taste to her girlfriend that was uniquely /her/, one that Kagami felt a need to have more of, and her licking sped up, tongue sliding up and down, easing the labia apart and sliding up to circle the clit. Sasami's hips began to shudder, and no longer could she suppress the sweet moans and whimpers that told Kagami her girlfriend was enjoying herself, and it only made her grow more bold. Her tongue slid up inside Sasami now, causing tremors to run through her lover's body, pushing ehrself downwards in a desperate need for Kagami's tongue to touch more of her, her shuddering inner walls sliding agaisnt the pwoerful muscle that teased her.

SHe pressed Sasami apart, then went upwards to the clit again, gently rubbing it between her tongue and upper lip, and now Sasami was moaning in earnest, breathy gasps filled with "Kagami, Kagamiii-" and she rose up slightly, pushing her tongue deeper inside the girl going from top to bottom and back up her wet lower lips again and again, Sasami's body shuddering against her in a rhythm that was so, so wonderful to feel and recognise, her hands curling against Sasami's thighs, until-

"K-Kagami-!"

Sasami's back arched, and she shook, earthshaking tremors pulsing through her body, and her taste changed in a very small way. Kagami held her, withdrew from her body, kissing the tender slit, wiping her mouth. Sasami slowly lay down beside her, face flushed, happy smile wider and even more shy than before, and Kagami had to try very hard not to break out in tears a little bit at how happy she was.

Slowly, pleasantly, Sasami moved over to lie on top of her, their breasts pressing together, kissing a few times, with no urgency this time. When Sasami gave her a warm, playful smile and slid a finger down over her body over a tight nipple and curved hip, Kagami realised with embarrassment that she didn't know when she'd gotten so wet, the pleasant pulse of arousal having been there ever since Sasami had smiled gently and tugged her into the bedroom, kissing her cheek and neck and ears and lips.

Now, Sasami's fingers tested between Kagami's legs, finding her girlfriend sensitive and ready for her touch. The wetness clung to her fingers as she started slowly, rubbing along Kagami's entrance, making the dark-haired girl whisper "Please..." against her lips as they kissed again and again.

Feeling her body warm and soft against Sasami's and with her mind still reeling from how beautiful and sexy Sasami had looked from between her legs as she came, Kagami almost climaxed when the first finger slid inside her. She tensed up, biting her lip, feeling her body clamp down on Sasami, her blush deepening.

Sasami kept curling her finger inside her as the others kept stimulating the tender, wet flesh over her labia, palm pressing agaisnt her clit, and Kagami was helpless to stop herself from pushing her hips upwards, into the heavenly touch. Her arms wrapped more tightly around Sasami, anchoring her to here and now, the intensity of her arousal scaring her, but in a good way.

The second finger brought the first moan from her, immediately lost against Sasami's lips, their kisses growing more intense, deeper. Now Sasami went deeper into her, splaying her fingers slightly agaisnt the warm inner walls, her thumb sliding up to rub over Kagami's clit, and it was like learning how to fly - Kagami fell and rose, her body pulsing happily, sparks beginning to light behind her eyelids, and her ground ehrself on Sasami's hand, desperate for more, whispering ehr name in catechism, breaths getting shorter, each movement only briggning more of her in touch with her girlfriend, and then-

Kagami climaxed with a hissed "Sasamiii...", a long, wonderful heat and happy numbness filling her limbs, until she stopped thrashing. Tenderly, Sasami withdrew her hand and wiped it clean, kissing her girlfriend once more on the lips, before pulling the duvet up to cover both of their bodies as they shivered in the afterglow.

"Kagami, Kagami... I love you," Sasami mumbled happily, nuzzling her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Kagami managed, kissing the corner of Sasami's mouth. "I... S-sasami? ...I could, again..."

Sasami reddened, then looked shyly aside and eased herself over a bit, such that Kagami's thigh was between her legs. "...Me too."

And they fell in love with each other all over again.


	9. More Gay Sex PLus Gooey Icky Feelings Carp

It wasn't the taste.

"Haaah... Sasami-i..."

It wasn't the feeling of Kagami's thighs pressing against her cheeks, keeping themselves apart through force of will, the want to keep feeling Sasami's tongue stroke over her lower lips overpowering the pleasing twinges that pulled her legs together.

"A little higher..."

It wasn't the way that Kagami said her name (shivery, breathless, full of a happy embarrassment), or what it felt like to have her hand in her hair to steady and guide her.

"Sa, Sasami, I'm almost-"

It wasn't the way she came, tensing, hips writhing and rising up to press themselves against her face, a brief and sweet cry loaded with emotion.

"H-haah..!"

It was the way Kagami looked at her right after, with half-closed eyes, one hand stroking her cheek, a soft smile on her face, comfortable with the world in that moment.

Sasami lifted her head after her girlfriend had finished shuddering, and felt her heart skip a beat.

She loved her, and she loved her back. That was why.


	10. Sasami Decides To Read Better Doujins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that thing where youre getting fingered but accidetnaly say osmehting dumb and your gf panics and now evreythings oging wrong and youre shouting sowrriedly when sll u really want is hre to shut up and resmue the vaginal spelunk 
> 
> thanks lenore for dialogue herlp
> 
> "gay deer in boob headlights"

Everything about Sasami was wonderful. That thought floated through Kagami's mind, but she couldn't devote any part of her conscious thought to it, too busy taking in the sight and feel of the girl naked below her, the soft bed moving weakly along with the little twitches and shivers of Sasami's body.

Sasami's eyes were pressed closed, one hand on Kagami's shoulder and the other gripping the sheets, back arching lightly, hips squirming as Kagami's two fingers slowly slid in and out of her. She smelled great, Kagami thought hazily, on her knees above Sasami like a tent covering holy ground. Sasami made the cutest noises too, little breathy gasps and whimpers, expressing what her body felt in sound-

"Hyaan~, I can feel you inside my womb, Kagamiiii~-"

Kagami's mental train slammed on the emergency brake. She tore her hands up and away as if burned, eyes wide and horrified-

"Oh go! Sorry! Sorry, Sasami, I-i-i'm so sorry-"

A moment later, Sasami's body informed her that her girlfriend's fingers were no longer pleasantly caressing her labia and she blinked and wnet up on her elbows, confused. "Eh? Kag-?"

Kagami dove forwards, staring in worry at Sasami's stomach, hands shivering, touching the skin in panic. "Are you okay?!? Do, do I need to want to call the hospitalbulance?! Sasami?? Sasami can you still feel your legs?!"

Sasami stared in bafflement, then covered her face with her hand. "Oh my god, Kagami, no-"

"Does it still hurt?!", Kagami asked, hands wringing in panic, going up onto her knees on the bed.

"No, Kagami-chan, I'm fine-"

"But you said-"

"It's what they always say in the doujins!"

"But why would they say that!?"

"I don't know!"

"If there's even a chance of damage, I'm calling-"

Sasami grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled her forwards, back to crouching over her, hand landing firmly on Sasami's breast.

"...Um."

"...Kagami? I'm sorry."

Kagami sweated slightly in answer, the feeling of Sasami's soft chest and taut nipple under her hand doing a sterling job of shutting her up and letting Sasami talk.

"I'm fine." Sasami stopped frowning and looked back at Kagami, a gentle smile spreading even as she lifted her leg and pushed her thigh up against Kagami's hips. The dark-haired girl shivered lightly and untensed, her gaze softening. She slid the hand up to Sasami's cheek, dipped her head down to kiss her slowly, and then snet her fingers trailing down Sasami's body to resume where they had left off.

'Maybe I should read better doujins,' Sasami thought muzzily, as her girlfriend's fingers traced over her lower lips again.


End file.
